dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Archie Sonic vs Fleetway Sonic
No rules Just bloodshed DBX Fight The camera shows a backdrop of the seas. The peaceful chirping of birds is suddenly interrupted by a blue blast boosting across the salt water. Sonic (Archie): Nicole, this is Sonic. Any clue where I am. Nicole the Holo-Lynx: Well Sonic, you are currently racing through Seaside Hill. Didn't Sally tell you where you were going to cut through on your way to that mysterious ring shaped portal. Sonic (Archie): Yeah but you know I've got no time for her nagging at me everyday. I value our marriage more than anything but my life is about being fast, not being in complicated relationships. Still, I don't see why I had to bring yo... Nicole: Sonic, LOOK OUT. Unidentified ring opened right in front of you. Sonic screeches to a halt but stumbles into the ring, arriving in a very familiar place. This zone was filled with palm trees, jungle plants and a giant emerald, green, on a shrine. There sat a very familiar red echidna. Archie Sonic: Hey, Knuckles. How are you? Fleetway Knuckles: Sonic, how many times do I have to tell you in 5 minutes, LEAVE ME ALONE!!! Archie Sonic: Aw come on, Knucklehead. I've only just arrived. Losing all comms with Nicole in the first place, it seems. Fleetway Knuckles: What do... wait. Who's Nicole? Just as Sonic opens his mouth, another blue hedgehog appears covered in leaves and branches. Fleetway Knuckles: Oh great, two Sonics. Just what this world needs! Fleetway Sonic: Wait, two... Archie Sonic: Hey. Wait, I'm Sonic. Very funny. Fleetway Sonic: You must be mistaken. I'M SONIC. Archie Sonic: How, if this were an alternate universe I would've taken the cosmic interstate. But no, I wound up here instantly. Get me back home Nicole, please. This madhog thinks he's me! Fleetway Sonic: Who the hell is Nicole? Ah, forget it. Dr. Robotnik would love to use you. I better keep you with me in case you get roboticized. Archie Sonic: No way, you better return me to my world, NOW!!! HERE WE GOOOO! Fleetway Sonic and Archie Sonic collide their punches, providing billions in the space of microseconds, but eventually Fleetway Sonic prevails, successfully punching Archie Sonic in the face. Sonic flies back into Knuckles, who punches him back in. Archie Sonic flies into the ground in his ball form, spinning and blasting grass in to Knuckles. Fleetway runs at Archie, slide tackling into Archie Sonic's spindash. The duo trade punches, kicks and homing attacks akin to that of Sonic and Shadow, but Archie Sonic grabs Fleetway Sonic by the arms, spinning and throwing him into the shattered Master Emerald. Knuckles: Chaos help me now! Archie Sonic: Sorry Knuckles. Wow other me, you might not be a faker after all. Nicole, now that you're back online, where am I? Nicole: The... Fleetway... bzzzt Fleetway takes the chance to spin dash into Archie Sonic, but the latter uses the Sonic Tornado to blast Fleetway into the air, causing the British take on the hedgie to fall flat on his face. He recovers, and the two Sonics run towards each other, again punching and kicking each other over and over. In the space of two second the pair had thrown blows over several sextillion times, but Fleetway Sonic came of worse as Archie Sonic kicks his muzzle with his foot, sending Fleetway flying into trees and bushes. The hedgehog gets up, picks up a boulder and throws it at Archie, who throws it back towards Fleetway. Before it hits Fleetway Sonic, Archie Sonic runs behind Fleetway and reverse kicks him into said boulder. Fleetway comes off the hit badly, his nose bleeding badly. With Fleetway downed, Sonic proceeds to finish him with a spindash but... Fleetway Super Sonic: HAHAHAHAHA! Hey faker, say hi to your evil side. Archie Sonic: Uh, other Sonic... Fleetway Super Sonic: Sorry, SONIC ISN'T HERE RIGHT NOW. LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE CLOBERRING!!! Fleetway Super Sonic flies at Archie Sonic, hitting him billions of times. The insane hedgie starts to strangle the downed blue hedgehog, but Sonic notices the Chaos Emeralds sitting there with the color still in them. Using their positive energy, he kicks Fleetway in the face. Fleetway Super Sonic: Wow, HAHAHAHAHAHA! Pathetic hedgehog, trying to be me. Your futile... Super Archie Sonic: Cut the small talk, I'm sure Robuttnik would be happy to see a downed me. Wonder how he'll use you. As a trophy, perhaps? Fleetway Super Sonic: You mean... Super Sonic collides with the insane yellow hedgehog, staring into his hypnotic red swirling eyes. The two fly into each other, launching backwards like Sonic in Doomsday Zone. Then, they both side kick each other in the face, but Fleetway's insanity forces him to be the strongest, knocking Archie to the ground. The insane Sonic flies down into Archie Super Sonic, but the latter makes use of the underground rocks, flipping on Fleetway's back and forcing his face into the rocks. The duo land in Hidden Palace, where the Chaos Emeralds become Super Emeralds. This in turn causes the broken pieces of the Master Emerald to restore themselves, so, with the Master Emerald restored, Sonic becomes Ultra Sonic. With Fleetway Super dazed, Ultra Sonic endlessly beats the hedgehog of insanity with no effort due to his superior speed. Afterwards, Archie Ultra Sonic charges a giant blast from his hands and absorbs the Chaos Energy out of Fleetway Super Sonic. The latter laughs maniacally as he falls to the rocky ground battered and bruised, allowing Sonic to pick up Fleetway with ease and spin into a ball. With this, Archie throws Fleetway Sonic through the ground into Lava Reef, where Ultra Sonic blows up Fleetway Sonic's head. He follows this up by spinning through Fleetway's body and kicking him into the lava, where his body is burnt. Sonic deactivates his Ultra form and falls towards the lava. The screen fades out as Sonic shouts Sonic: NICOLE!!! The screen fades back in, showing a skeleton that looks like Sonic. However, there is only one. The camera enters a giant ring floating above the Lava Reef Zone, as we enter a... Seaside Zone. Sonic falls through the skies again, landing face first into a room full of spiky rolling rocks engraved with a unique pattern. Archie Sonic: Whew, thank Chaos you came back online Nicole. Nicole the Holo-Lynx: Welcome back Sonic. Tails and Rotor upgraded me and fitted me with portal guns allowing me to open giant rings everywhere on Mobius. Lucky I was reactivated with the ability to work everywhere so you can thank them, not me. Archie Sonic: Tell Sally, Bunnie and Antoine I'm okay. On the other hand, Mammoth Mogul, Dr. Eggman and Enerjak are gonna be mad. Better run back to New Mobotropolis before you guys are doomed. Sonic jumps off the platform and starts to run on the water, blasting past Orcas, Killer Whales and Sharks on the way back to the digital city. Conclusion The winner is Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog.